Only I Know
by Redd Night
Summary: Hibari Kyouya. If you said that anywhere, people would tremble in fear, but there's only one person who would merely give a bright angelic smile and eyes filled with love.   Tsuna birthday fic.


**Today's October 14! You all know what that means! YES! IT'S TSUNA'S BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Tsuna! Well, I somehow managed to fit this cheesy one shot in my schedule so I hope you all enjoy. Uh, warning, if you don't like it, this is shounen-ai/boyxboy. So, I don't want any flames about how you hate this genre when I already warned you. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, the anime and manga would be ALL about 1827 :D but it isn't :/  
><strong>

_Italics are thoughts._

**Only I Know**

"Thank you so much for being able to make it here, Vongola Tenth. It means a lot to me."

Tsuna smiled, "No, it's nothing much. I can't miss something like this anyways. Reborn would've kicked me here even if I had a terminal disease or something." Tsuna laughed good-heartily.

The man chuckled along with him. However, he was silently awed by the Vongola Tenth's… well, innocent personality. It was as if being in the mafia and leading the strongest famiglia had no negative impact on him. The man smiled, "_Maybe this is why the boss is so loved and famous, even without the famiglia. Even the people in this kind of world would want to hold onto some purity and innocence as well." _He thought.

When he noticed that he drifted off into his own mind for a little too long, he said to the boss, "Please excuse me, but I need to tend to some other visiting families in this meeting as well. There's still some time before it starts, so please relax."

Tsuna shook his head and smiled angelically, "No, no, it's okay. Please, don't mind me." The host smiled and politely left while Tsuna took his seat and sighed.

"_And this is the day that_ **he** _comes back too."_

A rustling sound to his right caught his attention and he immediately turned to the sound, not relaxing when he saw and recognized one of the bosses of his allied families.

"Uhhmm." Tsuna began awkwardly.

The man smiled, "Hello Vongola tenth, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" The man smiled.

"Uh, yes, it has. Sorry, but, um, do you need something from me?" Tsuna asked. He didn't know the person's name, but was too shy to ask, deciding that the conversation wasn't going to last long anyways.

The man shook his head, "No, no, just wanted a chat. I didn't get to know you better when we made negotiations. The atmosphere was really too stiff because of your… assistant?"

Tsuna tried to think back, "_Hmm, assistant? Negotiations with family members would usually mean that Kyouya would be with me. Hiee! Does that mean that this guy thinks that Kyouya is my assistant!" _Tsuna chuckled, "_If Kyouya heard that he would be so mad."_

"Vongola?" The voice interrupted Tsuna's thoughts.

"Ah, sorry about that. You see, that guy wasn't my assistant at all!" Tsuna laughed again at that thought and he put up his hands in a surrendering position for emphasis, "He's the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya."

The man's eyes widened, "Ooh. You speak so proudly of him. I'm guessing that you have some respect for this person?"

Tsuna blushed and smiled shyly, "Yes."

"Hmm. Well, that guy really was scary. Hibari Kyouya? I've heard of him too, even though I come from a faraway place. He has a reputation for a killing machine, right? Absolutely famous for being heartless. If you have **that **Hibari Kyouya as your guardian, then no wonder the Vongola is so strong." The man then laughed as if he told a joke.

Tsuna's smile quickly turned into a frown, _"Killing machine? Heartless? __**That**__?"_ Tsuna didn't like the man's tone when he described his precious cloud guardian. _"This guy doesn't even know… Kyouya's different expressions, his kindness, his other side."_ Tsuna didn't notice it but his frown quickly turned into a glare.

"Uh, Vongola, is something wrong?"

Tsuna's head snapped up and he went into boss mode, "Hibari-san isn't like that. The way you described him was completely based on rumors and unforgivable. It would be wise to take your words back, and if you do, I'll let you slide this time."

The man paled and he inched away in fear, trembling under the menacing orange eyes, "Uh, of course, I'm **very **sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you! I just- the rumors- uhm-"Luckily for him, he was saved by a voice on the microphone that told everyone to be seated for the meeting, so he rushed off in the opposite direction, a cold gaze kept the poor man pinned and shivering during the whole conference.

* * *

><p>Tsuna quickly walked down the halls of the headquarters. His legs burned and he felt an oncoming migraine but he refused to give up.<p>

"_Where is he?"_

Tsuna pouted as he opened the last Foundation room. He hadn't seen Kusakabe and he looked in **every **room already. Where was his cloud guardian? Tsuna growled as he went back to his room, looking around; still not ready to give up. He closed his eyes and sighed as he opened his door and went to his desk, blindly searching for some medicine.

"_Hmm, I'll just take some pills before going out again, my head is _**killing **_me and h__e has to be in here somewhere! He said he was coming back _**today**_! Kyouya would never lie to me!" _Tsuna pouted, then he popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed down water.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him. Tsuna almost dropped his glass in surprise, but immediately, a deep calm voice whispered near his ear, "Calm down. It's just me."

Tsuna relaxed and waited for his heart to slow down.

"What were you thinking about? You're usually on guard." Hibari said as he pulled Tsuna to his chest.

Tsuna chuckled. After ten years of sneak attacks from Reborn and attempted assassinations, how could he **not **be on guard? "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Then what were the pills you took just now? You never talked about being sick."

Tsuna tensed, "_Oh shoot. He saw that? I never told him about the migraines because Kyouya tends to be a worrywart. He pretty much freaked out when I had a runny nose the other time!" _He glanced at the waiting man who was starting to get impatient. After seeing no way out, Tsuna decided to brush it off as nothing and laughed nervously, "Oh, just a tiny headache. It's nothing."

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows, "So it's a migraine?"

"_Oh damn."_

"What did you do today?"

Tsuna faced Hibari and avoided his gaze, "Uh, I went to a meeting…" Then he eeped when a murderous aura rose and Tsuna hurried to calm the skylark down, "It- it wasn't their fault! My head already started to hurt before that!" Then he quickly covered his mouth at his mistake.

"So it was those stupid herbivores?" Hibari's voice was now venomous and Tsuna knew that he was referring to the rowdy guardians who may or may not have **already **caused him countless headaches. He shook his hands and head in a "no" gesture but it was in vain as the cloud guardian started to mumble words that sounded suspiciously like "bite to death" and "useless herbivores should just die" and, "dump their remains in a pit".

"I-it wasn't them either-" Tsuna tried to explain but he was quickly cut off.

"Then it was even earlier? Why didn't you tell me?" Hibari demanded.

The Vongola boss twitched, "It doesn't matter! It's just a migraine, and for one thing, you weren't there! You were on a **mission**. Now that I think about it, where were you **today**? I was trying to find you!"

Hibari looked a little surprised, but you had to squint to tell. He thought of ways to retort to the "you were on a mission" statement- like saying that the boss could've just called him. Then he would've rushed over back to his lover's side, but his curiosity on the other statement won smirked as he recalled watching the young man enter the room with his eyes closed, half grumbling to himself, making different expressions every moment. First it was a pout, then a glare, then a wince (which almost made Hibari run to him), then quickly, another pout, "I was right here."

Tsuna lost his steam as he just stared dumbly at him, "R-right here?"

Hibari nodded.

"Like, in my room? The whole time?"

The other rolled his eyes but then chuckled as Tsuna blushed. He pulled the Vongola boss to the bed, flopping down and embracing him. The little argument was forgotten as peace settled between the two, "Yea, in your room- the whole time."

The brunette smiled and closed his eyes and as felt the other man run his hands through his hair reassuringly.

"By the way, Tsunayoshi…"

"Hmm?"

"To me, it isn't **just **a migraine."

Tsuna snapped his eyes open when he heard that. He felt the protective arms around him tighten. Knowing that that action signified the end of the topic, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at his lover's face. Tsuna giggled. Sure enough, there was a light red tint on the other's cheeks. It was barely noticeable, but then again, Tsuna's Vongola Decimo. He could notice things like that easily.

The brunette laughed as he nuzzled into the others chest, "Ne…Kyouya."

"Hm?"

Tsuna straightened up and put his mouth beside his lover's ear. Then he whispered quietly, "When I'm with Kyouya, I feel the most comfortable and the happiest." Then, with a quick peck on the skylark's nose and a bright smile, the Vongola boss fell asleep peacefully, _"That's right, no one knows about this side of Kyouya…but I think I would rather keep this little secret to myself."_

Hibari felt his heartbeat quicken, but he almost instantly got over the surprise as he chuckled. Hibari glanced at the clock and smiled as he kissed Tsuna on the forehead, "Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi." He murmured under the soft chiming of bells.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, thank you for reading this little fanfic of mine. I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate it if you leave reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please, no hate mail that doesn't explain your reasoning. And…later! :D<strong>


End file.
